Southampton
This is the first installment in the Journeys on The Titanic series. It is about young third class passenger Max Dibson boarding Titanic in Southampton, and is told from his point of view. It takes place on 10th April 1912 when Titanic leaves Southampton. Southampton I'd never sailed on a boat before. I'd never dreamed of sailing on a ship before today. Thinking back now, it's strange. Because I was standing staring up at Titanic. When my parents decided we should emigrate to America, I expected us to travel on a small cargo ship, like Cunard's Carpathia or a cargo ship like the Antillian who might take us over the Atlantic. But my mother said that she had a surprise, so we waited for a few weeks before my mother announced that we would be sailing on Titanic's maiden voyage, and that we would be leaving in two weeks. So there I was staring up at Titanic, the unsinkable ship. She dwarfed me, and everyone else who stood below her. I was in awe at this giant that stood above me. She was unbelievable, and what was even more unbelievable was the fact that I would be sailing on her. Wow. My mother put her hand on my shoulder. "It's time to go, Max.", she said. I followed her to our gangway, where our future was waiting. We looked at each other, and my mother grinned. We found our way through the crowds and showed our tickets to the crew member. "Ok.", he said after looking at our ticket. "Make your way aboard, please." I turned to stare at the crowds who were making their way to the ship, and the family members, and the photgraphers, and the newspaper reporters, and everybody else who was gathered to see Titanic set off on her maiden voyage. I turned, and entered the biggest ship on the ocean, who was about to sail. It was ten minutes until she set sail - ten minutes to go until I sailed on the biggest ship ever! That was all I could think about as we walked down the lower passages of the ship to our berth. As we were third class passengers, we were down in the bowls of the ship with the crew and boilers, but I didn't mind. Neither did my mother. My mother took our key and opened the door to our berth. Our berth was a simple room, with two beds, a sink and a wardrobe. It was simple, but I loved it. I was on Titanic! We were going to America on the ship of dreams! The biggest ship in the world! Woo hoo! I dropped my bags and ran. I was going up to the boat deck. We were leaving in five minutes, and I didn't want to miss that! "Max!", my mother called after me. "Wait for me! I want to see her leave too!" I hardly heard my mother in my excitement. I pushed my way through the crowd and up to the stairs. Running at full pelt, I ran up onto the boat deck. I leaned over a rail. It was time for our voyage! I heard the ropes fall away a few minutes after I came up to the boat deck. I waved my hands and began to wave at the crowds below. The ship's horn blasted, piercing the air with its loud sound. The bow began to move forward. We were setting off! We were going to America! The bow slowly turned, and the stern followed.Turning past the dock, the stern began to move slowly forward with the bow. We were now facing the open sea. I turned to the dock. "Goodbye!", I shouted to the crowds below. "We'll be back soon!" I grinned. With that, I turned, and ran towards the bow. The ship was moving now, out to the sea. Southampton was getting smaller behind us, but we could still hear the cheers. I grinned again. I loved this ship. I ran to the bow. There was a fence blocking me from getting to the tip of the bow, but I was near enough. I could see the sea ahead of me, the very sea that were were heading into. As we left the port, I could feel the wind in my hair. Titanic left the port of Southampton, and, unknown to me, it was the last time that she would. Later that night, I walked from the stern to the bow, walking the entire length of the ship, just to get used to her. She was a brilliant ship. I heard the bell sound for first class dinner, so I decided to walk down to the third class dining room. Dinner was nice, but I couldn't keep my mind on it. I wanted to get back up to the bow. The service was the best for third class at sea, but I just wanted to be at the bow of my ship. Tomorrow we would be in Cherbourg in France, so this was a good chance to be with the ship. At the bow, I stood with the calm sea ahead of me. I smiled. Nothing could ruin this moment. I stood looking out at the sea, as Titanic, unknown to me, headed onwards, towards the iceberg that would sink her - towards her final resting place. Titanic's journey had only just begun, and I loved it. Titanic steamed forwards - towards her destiny, that had always meant to be. I hope you enjoyed that! Look out for the second installment, Going Once, Going Twice, coming soon to the wiki. Category:Journeys on The Titanic Category:Fanfictions